HHH and Stephanie (Request)
by syncum
Summary: Stephanie gets HHH to fucker her as hard as his match. (Sorry it's so short, also found in my WWE Sex Stories)


**I'm finally back on and will be doing past requests. This story also goes straight into sex, so don't expect much of a story.**

Triple H had just finished with his final match against the Undertaker. In a winning effort, he headed backstage, after an attack from Taker after the match. Feeling the effects, he went back into his office to find Stephanie sitting in his chair.

"Paul you did great out there."

"Thanks Steph."

Stephanie got out of the chair and let Hunter sit while she massaged his shoulders.

"You know,Paul, I really enjoyed watching you out there."

Hunter smiled while Stephanie worked his shoulders and upper back.

"If I'm being honest.. I kind of found it.. pretty hot. Seeing you out there, getting aggressive, angry."

"Look, Steph, I appreciate that you thought I was great out there, but I'm sore and need to rest up."

Stephanie smiled and moved everything off the desk and sat on it.

"I figured you'd say that."

She started pressing her boobs together to make them look bigger than they already were and moaned, "Ohh, come on Paul, don't you wanna please me?"

He smiled, "You know, your tits are already huge babe, you don't need to make them look bigger to get me to fuck you."

"Oh, I know, but it's more fun this way."

She removed her shirt and played with her boobs in front of Hunter.

"Why don't you take that bra off and make me want it even more."

She slowly stripped her bra off and shook her tits from side to side in his face. He stood up and pushed her back on the desk. He kissed on her neck and fondled her tits while she moaned out in pleasure. She grinding against him as he mounted her and kissed lower on her neck and onto her chest. Stephanie was moaning out uncontrollably as he got to her nipples and began sucking, licking, and teasing them.

"Oh, fuck Paul!"

He quickly removed his wrestling trunks and rubbed his cock until he was fully hard. He then forcefully removed Stephanie's pants and ripped her panties off. He quickly inserted his fingers into her pussy and began fingering her while biting on her neck. Stephanie was moaning uncontrollably. Surely if anyone was around, they would hear.

"Fuck your pussy daddy!" she yelled out.

He did as he was told and inserted his cock into her soaking wet pussy. She loved how animalistic he became when he was horny. He loved showing her who was boss. He fucked her pussy nice and hard and she moaned and cursed with each thrust.

He got harder and harder every time and even began biting her nipples and roughly massaging her tits as he pounded her pussy. It wasn't long before she came around his cock, leaving a nice puddle of her pussy juices on his office desk. That only turned him on more as he started thrusting harder than before. He even began smacking her tits, getting rough.

"Yeah, you like that?" he said as he sat up and rubbed her clit.

She screamed in pleasure. He pulled out and demanded Stephanie get up. As she did, he turned her around and bent her over the desk. He shoved his big dick into her pussy once more and fucked her even harder than before. He pulled her hair back and railed her from behind. She could hardly catch her breath as Triple H pounded her.

Hunter smacked her ass hard, "Yeah, moan for me baby."

"Yes daddy, anything for you."

She moaned louder and louder with each stroke of Hunter's cock inside her.

"Ohh fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" she screamed as she came for the second time.

"I'm not far behind babe."

Stephanie dropped to her knees and immediately began sucking on his cock and rubbing his balls in her hand.

"Cum for me daddy!" she demanded.

Hunter grabbed a handful of her hair as she stroked and sucked his cock at the same time. She even sucked his balls hard. She sucked until one popped out of her mouth and she went straight for the other.

"Fuck Steph here it comes!" he managed to say as Stephanie pushed her big tits together while Hunter released a huge load of cum all over her boobs, even getting some on her lips. Stephanie licked it off and giggled as Hunter smiled at her.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the office door..

 **Sorry it's so short and not very good, my first one in awhile.**


End file.
